


New Year

by Geekygirl24



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Relationships: Jack | Fang Liang Dian/Zhao Li An | Zhao Zi, Meng Shao Fei/Tang Yi
Kudos: 97





	New Year

“A-Fei, you have to come!”

Shao Fei crossed his arms at the younger man’s insistence, raising an eyebrow as Zhao Zi continued eagerly.

“It’ll be New Years’ Eve, and I really want you to be there! Please?”

“Not when he’s going to be there.” Shao Fei turned his attention back to his computer, desperately trying to focus on his report.

“He? He- Oh.” Zhao Zi trailed off guiltily.

He, happened to be Xu Ming, Shao Fei’s ex-boyfriend, a detective from another department.

There’s no way he wouldn’t be at the New Years’ party.

“You can just…. Ignore him, right?”

Shao Fei rolled his eyes. Sometimes he hated the naivety of his best friend…. You don’t just ignore Xu Ming, it was impossible.

But he couldn’t disappoint Zhao Zi, “I’ll be there.” He sighed with a resigned smile, “Don’t expect me to stay for long though.”

“Yay!”

At that moment, a familiar figure strode confidently into the police station, coming up behind Zhao Zi and wrapping his arms around him, ignoring Shao Fei’s vicious glare. “Hey Shorty!” He greeted, like an overeager puppy, “Have you told him I’m coming to this party?”

“No.” Shao Fei glared at his friend, “He didn’t.”

“Did he mention your ex has a new boyfriend now?”

“No.” Well he definitely couldn’t go now, not unless he wanted to look like a pathetic loser.

“Has he told you about my amazing plan?”

“… What amazing plan?”

There was a reason Jack used to be a feared mercenary, possibly with that smile alone.

“The boss has been asking about you…” Jack’s smirk only seemed to deepen, “… Imagine how jealous your ex will be if you show up with him on your arm?”

“No way!”

“Too late! He already agreed!!”

“ARGH!”

“A-Fei! A-Fei, no!”

……………………………………………….

Shao Fei tugged at his suit as he waited outside the venue… this was probably all just a horrible prank.

If it was, he was going to get as drunk as humanly possible.

Taking a deep breath, he headed inside, attempting to head straight for the bar… only for Xu Ming to block the way, a slim blonde twink hanging off his arm.

“Shao Fei!” Xu Ming beamed at him, “You really must meet Li.”

“… Must I?”

Xu Ming’s smile seemed to turn wicked in a flash, as he made a show of glancing around. “Are you here with someone or- “

“- There you are.” Shao Fei tried not to tense up at the familiar voice, followed by a kiss to his cheek, “Sorry I’m late.”

“Tang Yi!” He frowned, fumbling slightly with the glass that the ex-mobster handed him, “I- Thank you.”

Tang Yi really did suit smiling.

Straightening up, he turned back to Xu Ming and Li, forcing a smile onto his own face. “Nice to you meet you.” He beamed smugly at the stunned look on Xu Ming’s face, “Enjoy the party.”

Tang Yi’s hand grazed his lower back as he steered him towards a quiet corner. “Looks like I made it just in time.” He muttered, “You looked like you were seconds away from getting into a… ‘cat fight’.”

“I was in complete control!”

“Of course you were.”

Despite Shao Fei’s previous concerns, they spent the next few hours talking and laughing in the easiest way. 

Shao Fei completely forgot that Tang Yi was technically a criminal… ex-criminal.

Not noticing how late it had gotten, Shao Fei glanced at the clock on the wall… nearly midnight. He felt a wave of nerves, having completely forgotten about a certain tradition.

“10…9…8…”

They glanced at each other, as Shao Fei sighed. “Don’t feel like you don’t have to- “

“…7…6…5…”

“- I’m your date.” Tang Yi shrugged, “I should at least try to be a convincing one.”

“… 4 … 3 … 2 …”

“… Fine.” Shao Fei waved his hand like he didn’t care what Tang Yi did, only to yelp when Tang Yi pulled him closer, connecting their lips together.

Shao Fei had never been kissed like this before.

When they pulled away, Tang Yi had a stunned look on his face, “That was- “ He stopped, pulling Shao Fei into another kiss, which was eagerly reciprocated.

After a while, they finally broke apart. Despite the crowd all around them, it felt like they were the only two in the room.

“You know what?” Tang Yi whispered, “I think I’m looking forward to this year.”


End file.
